The present invention relates generally to a beverage mixer and heater for use in making hot beverages, such as a cocoa or hot chocolate, coffee, cappuccinos and lattes.
Hot drinks have become increasingly popular. Such drinks include hot chocolate, cappuccinos and lattes. Such drinks often require more complicated processing and/or more complex ingredients. For example, such drinks can include heating or brewing ingredients, steamed ingredients, foamed or frothed ingredients, etc. Typically, such drinks are available at specialty stores, such as coffee shops, and are made with expensive and complicated, commercial grade equipment or specialty machines. Therefore, it is often difficult to make such drinks at home. One disadvantage with making such drinks at home is that they are of poorer quality due to the inadequacies of typical kitchen appliances. For example, the various ingredients can separate, such as the foam or froth separating from the coffee or cocoa.
Various devices have been proposed to make hot drinks. An example of such a device is the Mr. Coffee® Cocomotion® hot chocolate maker by Sunbeam Products, Inc., Boca Raton, Fla. 33431. See also U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,247. Such devices heat and stir beverages in a vessel with an integral heating element and an integral mixing motor. The heating element and mixing motor are disposed in an integral base of the vessel. The vessel has an upper pouring chute at an upper edge to pour the contents from the vessel. The vessel and/or base have an enlarged bottom portion so that the lowermost portion of the base is widest.
One disadvantage of such devices is the difficulty of pouring the heated drinks. The device must be tipped, including the integral heater and integral motor, to pour the contents. In addition, such devices often require that the device be shut off, and be unplugged, before the contents are poured, allowing for separation of the ingredients. It will be appreciated that once the motor or mixer stops turning, the contents can begin to separate, with the frothy portion rising to the top and the beverage portion settling to the bottom. In addition, it will be appreciated that as the vessel is tipped, the frothy portion floats while the beverage portion runs out of the vessel. Thus, a frustrating an inconsistent dispensing experience can result.
Other devices have been proposed to froth milk to be added to hot drinks. An example of such a device is the Froth au Lait™ hot milk frother by Froth au Lait, Torrance, Calif. 90501. See also U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,625. Such devices are similar to those described above, but have a container with a pair of paddles and removable from a base with a heater and a motor. The container has an upper pour chute at an upper edge of the container to pour the contents from the container. The container and base also have an enlarged bottom portion so that the lowermost portion of the base is widest. Such devices are used to froth milk, which is then added to the desired beverage. In addition, such devices teach to shut off the device once the heating a frothing cycle is complete, and allowing the hot milk to settle. The hot milk can then be poured from the top by tilting the container, or the froth can be spooned from the container.